Casualidades
by Meme Pistols
Summary: Tratando de escapar del desastre en que se convirtió su vida, Sasuke, se refugia en el único lugar capaz de hacerlo olvidar. En el bar conoce a Sakura. Cada uno comparte su historia, ambas llenas de penas y tristezas. Al final de la noche, deciden desafiar al destino, embriagando los recuerdos y consolándose con caricias ¿Que pasara cuando regresen a la vida real? (A/U & LEMON)
1. Chapter 1

Hola.

Aquí les dejo mi nuevo Fic. Comenzó como la idea de un _One-shot _pero termino diferente. Va a ser un fic de unos cuantos capítulos cortos.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de "Naruto" me pertenece, pero la historia es completamente mía.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hasta que la muerte los separe"<p>

Ja. Ja. Ja. Que broma.

Aun no puedo creer que después de tantos meses, en medio de esta estúpida disputa legal, por fin esté divorciado. Soy libre y se siente tan bien.

—Así que ¿Finalmente te libraste de la zorra de Karin? — dice mi amigo al otro lado del teléfono.

—Si — suspiro aliviado.

— ¿Aun no sé cómo es que te casaste con ella, Sasuke? — me vuelve a preguntar. Siempre se ha preguntado eso.

—Ni yo tampoco, Naruto. — le contesto sinceramente. Después de casi tres años de matrimonio y dos años de noviazgo, aun no llego a comprender como rayos toda la situación término en esta mierda.

Se creería que después de dos años de estar saliendo con alguien llegas a conocerlo, o al menos conocerlo medianamente decente. Pero ¿Adivinen qué?

No.

Al principio todo era perfecto. Bueno, aunque siempre es así, de lo contrario no saldrías con esa persona de no serlo.

— ¿Enserio nunca sospechaste que ella era una puta? ¿Aunque como ibas a saberlo. Si siempre se la pasaban follando como dos conejos cachondos?

—Naruto, ya basta — le advierto. Aunque esta en lo cierto, durante esos dos años me pudo más la lujuria que la razón. Pero nunca se lo admitiré al tonto de Naruto. Mi ego ya ha sufrido lo suficiente durante este último año, a causa de las numerosas infidelidades de Karin, como para venir a rematarlo con darle la razón a ese… — Idiota — lo último lo digo en voz alta.

—Yo seré idiota, pero al menos las decisiones importantes las tomo pensando con la cabeza grande, y con mi sangre circulando por ella. Y no con la cabeza pequeña, la cual usualmente toma muy malas decisiones. Como en tu caso — ese cretino se atreve a mofarse de mí. Tiene razón. Pero odio que la tenga y que, sobre todo, lo sepa y se burle de mí.

—Jump. Como sea — trato de restarle importancia.

—Es que enserio Sasuke ¿Nunca sospechaste que te adornaba la frente con Suigetsu? ¿Ni que se lo follaba en tu propia casa? ¡En tu propia casa, Teme! Enserio ¿Nunca?

— ¡Ya basta! — le grito esta vez. Eso fue lo más humillante de la historia. Esa perra me era infiel con un "amigo" mío, que también era nuestro vecino. Así que no solo ellos me vieron la cara de tonto, sino que también me la vio todo el vecindario. Ahora entiendo el regalo que me dio Hidan en la pasada navidad ¡Ese maldito bastardo!

— ¡Ahora entiendo el regalo de Hidan! — se ríe. Aparentemente ahora tengo conexión telepática con el cabeza hueca ¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba — Bastante creativo — ahora lo alaba, esto cada vez se pone peor — Fíjate que darte un disfraz de Rudolph el reno, para navidad. Eso es ser creativo — vuelve a reírse. Por cierto gracias a él ahora odio a Rudolph. Me arruino para siempre las navidades. Bueno no es que sea un fanático de esas fiestas, pero al menos no soy el Grinch.

— ¡Si serás imbécil! — le grito enojado. Mejor le cuelgo antes de que decida ponerme maniaco y matarlo.

—Está bien, lo siento. No debí decirte eso… Aun — puedo sentir como trata de aguantar la risa — Oh, vamos en unos años vas a reírte de todo esto.

—Jump. Mejor voy a tomarme una copa. — realmente necesito relajarme.

—Excelente idea. Tal vez pueda acompañarte ¿Dónde… — le cuelgo antes de que me arruine el plan.

Termino la llamada. Enciendo el auto y salgo del estacionamiento, del juzgado, como si el edificio estuviera en llamas. Solo digamos que no es exactamente mi lugar feliz.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la autopista para salir de la ciudad. Con el camino despejado, me dejo llevar por mis deseos. Piso hasta el fondo el acelerador de mi Aston Martin DB9, inmediatamente el poderoso motor cobra vida y le doy rienda suelta a ese poder. Fácilmente sobrepaso los cien kilómetros por hora, vuelo por la autopista rumbo al hotel que hay a las afueras. Siento como el mundo deja de existir a mí alrededor. Solo quiero olvidarme de todo. Y la velocidad y ese lugar siempre lo logran.

Una hora después y con "Welcome to te jungle" de Guns and Roses sonando en el estéreo, llego a mi lugar seguro. Aquí nadie conoce de mi gran cosa y ninguno de mis conocidos y familiares saben de la existencia de este lugar. Lo cual lo hace aun más perfecto.

El hotel "Rose" es un antiguo castillo gótico de piedra, con hermosos rosales por donde quiera que mires, de ahí su nombre, se encuentra escondido por un frondoso bosque. Esta sobre un acantilado, por lo cual casi todas la habitaciones tienen una vista increíble. Por afuera conserva su antigua majestuosidad y encanto. Aunque lo han renovado y actualizado, pero solo en cuestiones técnicas. Por dentro también conserva el mismo encanto, está decorado de acuerdo al estilo arquitectónico del hotel, en el lustroso piso de mármol se encuentran numerosas alfombras, hay enormes candelabros colgando del techo en cada habitación, grandes sillones estilo barroco, obras de arte en las paredes. Mezcla lo mejor de lo antiguo y lo moderno. Muy armonioso, perfecto para escapar de la realidad. Por eso me enamore del hotel en el instante en que estuve en él.

Me transportó.

Le doy las llaves de mi auto al valet, quien gustoso se hace cargo de él. Adentro en el lobby me registró, sin lugar a dudas pasare la noche aquí. Con la llave de la suite en mi poder me dirijo al bar. Realmente necesito una copa.

Cuando entro la atmosfera que hay me transporta a un bar de los años veinte. La iluminación, la decoración, el ambiente, el suave jazz que toca la banda en vivo. Todo es perfecto. Sonrío por primera vez en el día. Me dirijo a la barra y pido un whisky, el trago perfecto para cualquier ocasión. Un buen whisky puede mejorar un mal rato, o complementar uno bueno. Mientras espero mi copa, paseo mi mirada por el lugar, ella entra y se sienta en una de las mesas al fondo frente el escenario y al lado de un gran ventanal. Es una mujer hermosa, parece más ángel que mujer, a pesar de eso, es su mirada la que llama poderosamente mi atención, sus ojos reflejan una gran tristeza.

¿Qué penas agobiarán a los ángeles? ¿Las mismas que a nosotros los simples mortales?

—Señor — el barman sirve mi copa, interrumpiendo mi hilo de pensamientos. No creo que sea bueno para mí ponerme existencial en este momento

—Gracias — doy un trago y vuelvo a mirar a la mujer.

Es completamente hermosa. A pesar de que tiene el cabello rosa es una belleza clásica, con su inmaculada piel blanca. Su rostro tiene bellos rasgos, ojos felinos de un intenso color verde, me acuerdan a las esmeraldas; su boca es muy apetecible, tiene unos sensuales labios rellenos, se ven suaves y tiernos, muy besables. Esta ligeramente maquillada, lleva un elegante vestido negro con un gran escote en la espalda, el cual me da una maravillosa vista de esta. Ella es una belleza provocadoramente elegante, para nada vulgar como mi ex esposa, pero ello no le quita lo sensual, es más, se lo incrementa de la forma adecuada.

Al parecer siente mi mirada en ella, gira la cabeza hacia mí y me mira. Le sonrío y ella me devuelve la sonrisa, pero la melancolía en sus ojos no se va, sigue allí a pesar de que sonríe.

Al verla solitaria y aprovechando que el vino de su copa esta ya acabándose, pido una botella del vino que ella esta bebiendo y me acerco a su mesa. Tomo la copa aun entre su mano

— ¿Puedo? — ella asiente. Vuelvo a llenarle la copa.

—Gracias.

—Sasuke — me presento

—Sakura — responde.

— ¿Te puedo acompañar?

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Hasta el próximo chap.


	2. Chapter 2

!Año nuevo, chap nuevo!

Finalmente despues de... un monton de tiempo, aqui esta el nuevo capitulo.

Disfrutenlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>ninguno de los personajes de ´Naruto´ me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía.

Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Y esa noche entre copas de whisky y vino rojo terminamos contándonos las historias de nuestras vidas, confesándonos secretos y en algún punto bailando, y por casualidades de la vida o solo por su retorcido humor, la canción fue "Strangers in the night" de Frank Sinatra pero en la hermosa voz de la cantante de la banda.

Y al brindar por las penas que nos aquejaban descubrí la razón de la tristeza de Sakura, este mismo día descubrió que su esposo la engañaba con su prima, quien era como una hermana para ella. No conozco a aquel hombre, y ni lo quiero hacer, pero ya se ganó el título del idiota más grande del mundo. Y así se lo hice saber a Sakura, lo cual hizo ganarme la primera risa del ángel de cabellos rosas. Cuando llego mi turno de confesarme, le dije que estaba celebrando mi divorcio, como era de esperar ella me pregunto el por qué y le conté, quizás la segunda casualidad de la velada, mi esposa también me fue infiel. Tal vez fue por el alcohol que habíamos consumido pero nos reímos de los tristes parecidos de nuestras historias. Entonces decidimos olvidarnos del pasado y disfrutar de aquel momento.

Embriagamos los recuerdos y disfrazamos nuestras penas a besos. Luego el deseo se mezcló con las caricias y no pudimos ni quisimos detenernos. Comenzamos a escribir nuestro propio cuento.

No sé quién fue el que lo propuso, y no importa, pero terminamos en mi habitación. Allí nuestros cuerpos se enredaron en la cama, nos olvidamos de todo y de todos, fue una especie de burla al cruel destino. Aprovechamos cada segundo que teníamos porque era poco el tiempo y la luna al esconderse nos despediría.

A pesar de lo bebido que estaba, recuerdo muy bien recorrer cada centímetro de su suave piel. Besar sus apetecibles labios. Hacerla gritar mi nombre. Ella rasguñar mi espalda con sus uñas, halar mi cabello y agarrar mi trasero cuando llegaba al éxtasis. Recuerdo todo, absolutamente todo.

.

.

Cuando despierto me encuentro completamente solo en la cama. No hay señales de Sakura. Me levanto, envuelvo la sabana alrededor de mis caderas y salgo a buscarla. Pero tampoco está en el resto de la habitación. Regreso a la cama y me siento en ella.

Estoy a punto de comenzar a pensar que todo ha sido producto de mí, muy intoxicada, imaginación, entonces es cuando veo un pedazo de papel en el suelo. Lo recojo y allí, con delicadas letras, está la despedida del ángel de cabellos rosas.

_Sasuke, gracias por haberme hecho_

_sentir valorada, aunque sólo fuera por una noche, _

_pero significo mucho para mí._

_Lamentablemente, debo volver a la vida real,_

_esa que nos hirió y que ambos nos ayudamos_

_a olvidar por una horas._

_Perdón por la forma en que me despedí, _

_pero es que odio las despedidas. _

_Me parecen demasiado tristes _

_y lo último que quiero hacer es recordar nuestro momento_

_de esa forma._

_No me juzgues. _

_Tuya, Sakura._

Al menos se despidió con un beso… en el papel.

No sé cómo sentirme al respecto.

Y como no hay nada que pueda hacer, decido bañarme para disfrutar el resto de mi estancia aquí.

Sólo me quedo por un par de días. Ya me hubiera gustado quedarme más pero mis obligaciones me lo impiden… Además, Naruto no puede estar sin supervisión por mucho tiempo, ¿Quién sabe que locuras podría hacer? Estoy conduciendo de regreso a la ciudad y ya tengo miedo de lo que pueda encontrarme allí, después de haber desaparecido unos días. No quiero ni pensarlo.

Queriendo disfrutar estos últimos momentos de paz, le subo el volumen al estéreo y con "Highway to the Hell" de AC/DC, acelero a fondo y mando a la mierda cualquier preocupación.

Como tome caminos secundarios, el viaje fue más largo que lo usual. Llegue temprano en la noche al apartamento que rento, Karin insistió en quedarse con la casa y no tuve ningún problema con ello, creo que ni deje que su abogado terminara la petición, cuando muy aliviado le dije que era toda suya. No quería lidiar con esa casa.

Lo primero que hago es revisar el correo y escuchar los mensajes de voz en el teléfono. Nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que el último mensaje me descoloca.

—¿Teme, adivina qué?... ¡Me voy a casar! —no sé qué me sorprende más, si el mensaje o el hecho de que hasta hace unos días el cabeza hueca estaba soltero.

¡Oh, carajos!

Unos días fuera y… ¡BAM! Naruto se compromete con una desconocida.

Kushina no debe estar muy feliz con la última locura de su querido niño.

Suspiro y niego con la cabeza. Pero antes de llamar al Dobe, ordeno comida china para recargar fuerzas para lo que me espera.

.

.

Una vez que he cenado y limpiado lo que he utilizado, llamo al rubio tonto.

Ni lo deja repicar cuando me contesta.

—¡TEME, APARECISTE! —creo que me dejo sordo.

—¿Cuándo aprenderás a no gritar por teléfono? —digo cansado. Se lo he repetido un millón de veces pero no le entra en la condenada cabeza.

—¡Me voy a casar! —vuelve a gritar, ignorando mis palabras anteriores.

—Sí, ya escuche el mensaje…

—¡Cielos, Teme! Deberías conocerla. Ella es, simplemente, perfecta. Es inteligente, linda, increíble… —no me deja ni hablar.

—¿Y cuando la conociste? —le corto la diatriba.

—El mismo día en que te fuiste, ya sabes cuándo me colgaste y me dejaste hablando solo…

—Aja, o sea que hace apenas unos días conoces a esta mujer y decidiste casarte con ella.

—Sip —gracias al cielo no lo puedo ver, porque ya me imagino la enorme sonrisa estúpida que debe tener en su cara —Es que cuando conoces a la mujer perfecta, lo sabes. Como dicen por ahí, las almas gemelas se reconocen…

—¿Y Kushina ya conoció a la chica y sabe lo del matrimonio? —vuelvo a interrumpirlo antes de que comience con su mierda de las almas gemelas.

—Mmm… —cuando se calla y no responde nada es un mal augurio.

—Oh, mierda. No se lo has dicho, ¿verdad?

—Es que no he tenido tiempo —y como lo conozco tan bien, sé que me está mintiendo, y que probablemente su mano ya está en su cuello.

—Te da miedo —afirmo.

—Pues… sí. La conoces desde siempre, Teme, ya sabes cómo se pone con estas cosas —¡Oh, sí! Kushina va a perder la cabeza. Y no la culpo, que tu único hijo se vaya a casar y ni siquiera conoces a su futura esposa. Eso molestaría a cualquier madre.

—Buena suerte con ella —se lo digo sinceramente.

—Tú no podrías ayudarme…

—Ni lo pienses —lo freno de inmediato—No me voy a involucrar con esa bomba que tienes en tus manos.

—¿Crees que me mate? —me pregunta seriamente.

—Solo te aconsejare que no le des la noticia en algún lugar con objetos contundentes o corto-punzantes.

—Oh, dios, mi madre me va a matar —gimotea.

—¿Y cuándo es la boda?

—En unos meses, Hinata quiere que nos conozcamos mejor antes de dar al gran paso.

Bueno, al menos alguien en esa relación usa el jodido cerebro.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Hasta la próxima. Y crucemos los dedos para que la

inspiración no me abandone.

PD: Bueno, como ya lo había dicho, este fic es de pocos capítulos.

O sea que ya se vine el final.


End file.
